Water play
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: One shot. Ukitake and his zanpakutō play in the water. Cute little drabble. Jūshirō Ukitake and Sōgyō no Kotowari.


**A/N: I have no idea what the pieces of the boy's outfits are, so when references to 'pointed hat' are being made, please don't shun me...**

**And I'm also not too sure on what the zanpakutō individual names are...**

Ukitake watched his zanpakutō spirits play in the water with a smile on his lips. He sat on the edge of the slow river, his bare feet in the cool water. The sun warmed them, the cold water sprayed a gently mist over the older man, and he couldn't think of a single way to make it better. It was truly a perfect break from the intimidating stacks of paperwork which sat at his desk. He shook the thoughts from his head, unwilling to ruin the moment.

With a content sigh he slowly took off his haori and tied his hair back. He was going to wade deeper in it when he felt a small set of wet hands tightly grip his arm.

"Uki!"

Ukitake looked down in curiosity as one of the zanpakutō souls buried themselves against his chest, their pointed hat being knocked astray. Ukitake's expression softened and before he could think it through he already cradled the boy in his arms, murmuring that it would be okay. The boy gave a small whimper, seeking more attention.

As Ukitake stroked the boy's back he looked up, casting his gaze around to find the other twin. Whatever had scared the one in his arms may have scared the other.

Fortunately, Ukitake didn't have to look far. Unfortunately, Sōgyo was the more or less the prankster of the duo.

Ukitake remembered days in his youth when he questioned the outfits his zanpakutō spirits had. When Shunsui pointed out they looked like Shrine priest's outfits, he gave a knowing hum and fell quiet. Then the outfits grew on him. He couldn't think of anything that would better suit the rambunctious twins.

But when said twin had a hat full with water, green eyes sparkling in the sun with a twist of an emotion he saw Ichimaru-taichou posses so well, Ukitake had instinctually shifted backwards.

Perhaps if Kotowari hadn't been his arms, he would have used flash step. But going on about what should have happened is useless at this point.

Ukitake sat still in mild shock, mild disbelief, as water was poured onto him. If it wasn't the act of a child, he would have been insulted beyond what apologies could fix.

Water streamed through strands of his hair, running over the contours of his face, the saltiness of the water staining his lips.

He wiped his wet hair from his face, happy he had already tied most of it back. He looked up at Sōgyo to find the child grinning sheepishly, knowing that his wielder wasn't too happy.

Ukitake's brow furrowed slightly, and Sōgyo quickly put on his hat and went on his way. His small feet made loud splashes in the water, wetting what was still dry of his body. After awhile he sunk down in the water to a level he knew nobody could see him at. He was right, except for the hat. Ukitake watched the blue pointed hat float over water currents, quick green eyes looking out from under it every few moments.

Ukitake bit down on his lower lip to suppress his laughter. He failed to do so and fell backwards onto the grassy bank, a light laugh erupting from his mouth. It was contagious, and soon Kotowari was also laughing, fears forgotten. He heard the sound of Sōgyo splashing around once more, a fit of giggles escaping the young lips.

Once Ukitake calmed down he watched the trees sway in the breeze. He then removed Kotowari's hat to be able to slowly play with the boy's platinum hair.

"Koto-chan, what frightened you before?"

Kotowari seemed to regain his fear at the memory and ducked his head into Ukitake's shoulder.

"A sea monster tried to eat me."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Kotowari gave an eager nod, and went on to proceed talking about a large monster with razor-sharp teeth. Ukitake kept up a firm expression, trying to maintain a serious face when he knew such a beast wouldn't even fit in the river. When Kotowari was done, he was waiting for a response.

"Well, it was very brave of you to escape and tell me."

Ukitake softly kissed the boy's head and stood up, moving back to the water's edge. Soon Kotowari shuffled up to him and plopped down beside him.

He then pointed at the water.

"I think I saw it!"

Ukitake gave a slow nod, a knowing smile on his lips. He took Kotowari's hat and then filled it with water. His smile grew as he motioned for Kotowari to see what was in the hat.

"No." Kotowari pouted and Ukitake then moved himself so the boy could see.

"Look, it's not a monster." Kotowari slowly looked into the hat then felt a wetness across his lower left cheek.

"It splashed me!"

For a brief moment Ukitake held his breath, expecting the child to be upset. Instead, Kotowari giggled and set the hat down in his lap. He proceeded to try to catch the small fish as Ukitake sat next to him.

"Uki, can we get some of these?"

Ukitake looked over at the fish then gave a soft smile.

"I suppose I could find some."

Sōgyo soon came back to the two out of the water and laid his dripping body on Ukitake's lap, much to the dismay of the once dry man.

"Big ones. This big."

Sōgyo opened his arms to show how large he wanted the fish. Ukitake's eyes sparkled before leaning down and kissing the wet cheek, the green-eyed boy giggling even more from it.

"And what would you do with a fish larger than you?"

"Um..."

Both boys thought hard, at least for the few seconds it lasted.

"Play with it!"

"Make it bigger!"

Ukitake gave a chuckle and both boys began conversing about a large fish friend. Ukitake half-listened, half thought to himself as they rested against the river bank. At some point or another both spirits fell asleep and Ukitake joined them.

~extended ending~

Ukitake scattered more fish food over the top of his pond near Ugendo. The fish jumped up and ate it before diving back down through the blue film.

"Uki!"

Ukitake looked beside him to find Sōgyo had materialized, the boy clapping in delight.

"You got us our fishies!"

"I wanna catch it."

Kotowari reached out for a fish and slipped on the wet ground. He grabbed Ukitake's hand out of fear and proceeded to drag them both down.

Ukitake stood up, sputtering water. Kotowari laughed and began swimming again, and Sōgyo jumped in, convinced he could catch the fish wish very well could be double his size. Ukitake gave a soft sigh, but couldn't replace the joy he felt. That was his family.

He picked up the nearest boy and swirled him around, both of them landing with a splash in the water. Again.


End file.
